


Forts

by tangofox



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangofox/pseuds/tangofox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim comes home to find Sebastian hiding in a fort, and considers the whole thing to be terribly childish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forts

Jim silently leaned against the door frame of the living room, crossing his arms and cocking his head with confusion. It was Tuesday, which was Jim's day off. Most people would use a free day to relax, visit friends, and do other terribly banal activities. But of course, Jim Moriarty was most definitely not a normal person. He liked to spend his Tuesdays at his main office, planning his schemes and keep track of his business ventures. He had a lovely little personal secretary; Jenny, who dealt with all his requests and dealings. On a Tuesday however, he liked to check through things on a more personal level. Not that he ever came into contact with any of the clients of course. To them, 'Moriarty; was just the name of an organisation, and the master was just a whisper in the wind.

Jim Moriarty is changeable. He gets to the office at 10am, and leaves by half past. The whole of London, even his headquarters, stinks of normality. All he wanted to do was get in his king-sized bed, empty a bottle of expensive whiskey, and sleep until Wednesday.

Sebastian Moran, his right hand man, had been living with him for eight months, and up until now, Jim had assumed he spent his day off indulging himself with alcohol, gambling and women. What he saw that Tuesday lunchtime, he did not expect. Sebastian sat in front of him, engulfed in piles and piles of strategically placed boxes, wearing a Stetson.

"Jim I know you are there," stated Seb, not looking up. "I'm a trained assassin and bodyguard; you can't sneak up on me."

Jim's right eye twitched at the comment. He loved the element of surprise, but of course Seb was right. It was impossible for Jim to ever sneak up on him, no matter how hard he tried. He huffed loudly and stalked forward, leaning over the boxes.

"What in god's name are you doing?" he questioned. Looking down he saw Sebastian in his stupid hat, cross legged leaning over a laptop, apparently watching a film.

Sebastian turned around to face Jim.

"I used to do this when I was a kid all the time," he explained. "My dad used to work for the Post Office, used to bring me boxes home all the time so I could make a fort. We would sit inside and eat pizza while watching old westerns. When I saw these boxes outside I couldn't resist."

Jim scoffed at him and wrinkled his nose. "What a painfully human thing to do."

Seb patted the empty space next to him. "Come join me if you like?"

"Don't be fucking ridiculous," snarled Jim. "Why on earth would I do that?"

Seb sighed. It was so difficult to deal with a deranged genius.

"It's a good way to relax. And I know it might come as a shock to you, but people can have fun without murdering someone."

Jim smirked at him, but not with a friendly grin, his eyes remained cold and displeased.

"You irritate me so much Sebastian. Is this really what you do when I let you have time off?"

"I like to remind myself of more innocent times I guess," he shrugged. "There's more to me than a heartless assassin."

Jim glared. "Yes it seems you do have a heart. The sentiment is making me feel ill."

Seb glared back. "If you don't get in here right now, I'm not talking to you for a week."

"Thank God."

Seb frowns at him. "Fine. If you don't come and get inside my fort I will without shooting anyone, I will not cook for you, will not run errands and we will not have sex."

He grinned widely and genuinely now, loving the challenge Seb had set before him.

"Please. Do you really think I'm that weak?" He asked. "I have other men who will shoot for me. I know how to cook simple dishes. Errands can wait."

Seb smiled. "And the sex?"

"I can wait."

Seb grins and pulls his polo shirt quickly over his head, knocking off the Stetson in the process. He sits there and raises his eyebrow at Jim, watching as the consulting criminal eyes his naked chest hungrily.

"Still happy waiting?" Seb asked. "Forts are good for more than cowboy movies you know."

Jim Moriarty snarled loudly as he tugged at his tie and clambered to get into the centre of the pile of boxes. He hated when Seb won, but of course, he wouldn't be holding all the cards for much longer.


End file.
